Little Lemon Tree
by TotTyrer
Summary: Just a lemony three-shot starring Lee and Tenten. Hope you enjoy! WARNING! MANY A LEMON AHEAD! Lee is a complete tease! Oomph
1. Welcome Back

I'm back!  
Trying my hand at a Lemon :O

I don't own Naruto-never have, never will.

* * *

Tenten let out a long sigh as she shut and locked the door to her little apartment.  
That mission had been rough, she had been sent out on a quick assassination with two random chuunin that had ended up lasting over a week. Her fellow chuunin had completely blown her cover and nearly had them all killed, she shook her head as she toed her shoes off wondering how they had even become chuunin. Thank Kami she had already been in her hotel room with her target so she could kill him in the proper environment, didn't stop him for screaming for his guards whom she'd had to also kill.

She walked through her apartment hall heading to the kitchen where she placed her equipment on the small table and pulling out a chair before sitting on it.  
She turned to her backpack and scrolls, starting to take out and unseal anything that would need to be washed.  
It was late so she just stacked them in piles for herself to sort out easily the next day but suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Tenten started to get up off the chair to go answer the door with a sigh,  
"I'm coming" she called quietly as she heard another round of knocks.  
She opened it, and stepped back when she saw her green clad teammate and best friend, standing there with a massive smile on his face.

He stepped inside without even saying hello, kicking the door closed behind him and pulled her close kissing her deeply, hands already finding their way to her arse, squeezing roughly. He pushed her back against the wall and she found herself sitting on the little side table in the hall. They finally broke that first kiss, and he started to unbutton the three togs at the top of her shirt, running his hands down her chest finding her nipples under her bindings and gently pinching them as she unzipped and pulled off his vest. She could see that his cock was already hard, fighting against the tight fabric of his spandex – it never really did hide much.

His hand found its way to her back pulling on her bindings and tearing them off before tracing down past her bellybutton to the waistband of her maroon pants, he tugged them down to find that she was wearing the panties in the colour he likes so much, another huge smile spreads across his face as he put it level with her hot aching pussy and pressed his lips to it blowing gently.

The feel of his hot breath was amazing, and she couldn't help but let out a loud moan, throwing her head back against the wall. He pulled her panties down slowly and started to tease her clit with his tongue, flicking it all over and sucking before pushing it inside her making shivers run up her spine and her legs shake.

He pushed two fingers inside her and curled them back towards him, rubbing her g-spot as he licked and sucked on her clit getting faster and faster, she threw her head from side to side, moans getting louder and higher.

She grabbed tendrils of his short hair pulling lightly as she came closer and closer to the edge, she tried to tell him to stop but she couldn't. All that came out was another high moan as she came, her pussy soaking his fingers in her juices.

He stood and pushed his wet fingers into her mouth so she could taste herself, the feeling of her tongue swirling round his fingers made him stumble a little as he took off his spandex and boxers. Seeing his amazing cock plus the aftershocks of her orgasm made her shiver with excitement. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and pressed the head of his hard cock on her clit, rubbing it up and down, getting slick from her juices before sliding the tip into her slit. She tried to grind down further, taking more of him in, but he stopped her and pulled out rubbing against her clit again, sending her crazy.

"Lee please" she whispered before letting out another moan when he pressed the head of his cock onto her clit just deliciously so.

"Ohhh Lee-AH!"

He senses the desperation in her tone and finally thrust deep into her dripping pussy, grunting his pleasure into her neck before licking and sucking on a pressure point.  
She pushed herself down against him urging him to fuck her harder and faster and he obliges, she can no longer stop the screams escaping with every stroke and he can't stop his own grunts either, the position from her ankles being over his broad shoulders making her pussy irresistibly tighter.

Breathing heavily against her collar bone he moves his head and captures her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth at the same rate as his hips before pulling away and pecking from her lips down her neck and back again, bringing her panting mouth into another bruising kiss. The fingers of one of his hands working on her erect nipple; his other hand contracted on her hip, bringing her closer, tighter to himself.

Her pussy contracted hard, gripping him tightly and she could feel his cock start to twitch and pump his hot cum deep inside her.  
He let out a sexy groan as his eyes rolled back and she felt her entire body tense up and start to quiver all over as she came so hard, her legs shaking around his waist as she attempted to pull him in closer to her, stars exploded across her vision before black spread out from the centre like a growing ink stain.  
He pulled out, dropping to his knees and rests his head on her stomach as they both try to catch their breath, then he looked up with that massive smile back on his face again…

"So, hi…Welcome back"

* * *

WOAH!

My gawd!

x


	2. Kitchen Kink

I don't own Naruto-never have, never will.  
This one is a little shorter - but there's one more after this and that is much much longer. :D

* * *

Konoha 12 had been out partying on one of their rare days off altogether.  
After an eventful night out on the bar strip they all went back to Tenten's place for drinks after. Most of the gang being drunk, Tenten left them in the living room to go to the kitchen to wash up some glasses so there were enough to go around.

She smiled and giggled to herself as she thought about the nights events of dragging her friends onto the dance floor. She wasn't drunk she thought, just a little tipsy, she certainly wasn't as inebriated as Naruto and Kiba-that was usual but they must have spiked Shino for him to get as bad as he was at the minute.

She, being seen as the mother of the group, never really got completely wasted. She'd been there before, done that, and had stories of her week long hangover to show from it. She shook her head. Lee and Chouji must have been the only sober ones, Lee for obvious reasons and Chouji because of his eating ability-eating that much stodgy food was sure to make sure you could handle your alcohol.

As she stood washing dishes, Lee came in, just standing in the doorway watching her, it was rare to see her so domesticated he smiled and stepped over to her. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed Lee making his way to her, she turned her head back to see what she was washing and let a small smile curve her mouth.

Lee was standing behind her so close she could feel his breath on her neck. Without saying a word he started kissing down her neck sending shivers down her spine. She let out a sigh and pushed her arse back into him, she could feel his cock was already getting hard through his jeans. He then slid his hand up her thigh, up her skirt, between her legs, and started to rub her clit through her panties. She knew he could feel how wet she was and he let out a little moan before he pulled the fabric to one side and slid his fingers inside her.

Still nuzzling against her neck, he started firmly rubbing her g-spot, hard and slow, until she was tingling all over and her legs began to shake so much that she had to lean forward on the kitchen counter to support herself.

She could feel his other hand unbuttoning his jeans and tugging his boxers down, then his fingers slid out of her and the tip of his hard cock rubbed against her lower lips, pushing against her entrance. The teasing was already almost too much.

His hands pulled her hips into him, his fingers sinking into her skin and his cock was suddenly deep inside her. The pleasure was so sudden and shocking that she gasped and struggled not to cry out so their friends in the next room couldn't hear them. He reached around and started to rub her clit while his cock throbbed inside her.

Keeping quiet got even harder.

He started to fuck her hard and fast while firmly rubbing her clit, Tenten felt like she was going to explode almost instantly. Her legs like jelly and she could feel a hot wave going all through her body. She looked up, and caught sight of their reflection in the window above the sink. It turned her on so much to watch him fuck her, the naughtiness of seeing herself taken from behind against the kitchen counter, the wild look on his face, eyes closed, teeth gritted together in his pleasure; she pushed herself back against him hard, as he fucked her harder and harder, his hips bouncing against her backside.

He stopped her for a second-making her let out a keening cry but he moved the hand that was grabbing her waist to her mouth to keep her quiet. He used his other hand to pull one of her legs up and back to curl around his waist-it was a little awkward but when he sank back into her, she couldn't resist biting down hard on his hand to stop herself from crying out, the angle and pressure so exquisite as he thrust slowly.

He grabbed her hips roughly, she felt his cock twitch inside her, and as he came he pressed down hard on her clit, sending her over the edge. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming as she had the most delicious orgasm.

They stood there for a moment, trying to catch their breath, Lee pressing little kisses down her neck and over her shoulder before adjusting themselves and finishing rinsing the glasses.  
Then they walked back into the room with their friends like nothing had happened, but a small smirk gracing both their faces.

* * *

Naughty naughty...

One More!

x


	3. Morning Magnetism

I don't own Naruto-never have, never will.

Last One!

* * *

The 3 members of Team Gai arrived back from their mission late in the night, before parting ways at their Hokages office they agreed that Tenten would take Lee-who was exhausted after opening 5 gates on the mission- home with her since Neji couldn't bring Lee back to the Hyuuga compound and had to report to Hiashi, despite it being almost 2 o'clock the next morning.  
They agreed that they would meet later on for a team-well-done-on-completing-your-horrible-mission-dinner and maybe a little sparring.  
Tenten and Lee bid Neji farewell before starting on their way to Tenten's apartment, Lee limping and Tenten supporting his weight, his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist.

They made it to Tenten's apartment before 3 o'clock and Tenten busied herself-after putting Lee in the bathroom to get ready for sleep-by taking his and her packs and quickly shoving their equipment on the small table in her kitchen.  
She walked back through her apartment toward the bathroom door knocking quietly.

"Lee?" she spoke quietly.

"Yeah" he replied tiredly.

"You ready for bed?" She asked as she heard the door unlock.

"Yeah" Lee responded, opening the door for her, still sat where she left him on the toilet seat but now sat in just his boxers, his outfit piled on the floor. She let a soft smile grace her face before grabbing his arm and slinging it over her shoulder, hefting him up and walking with him to her room.

"Tenten, I should be on the couch, not in your bed." He protested tiredly as she plopped him down on the soft mattress.

"Lee you're exhausted. You can't honestly want to sleep on my couch compared to my lovely soft bed"-he chuckled shaking his head as she helped him under the covers-"besides, we've slept together before on missions, it's not a problem" she winked, before leaving the room to get ready for bed herself, making sure the door to her apartment was securely locked and turning off the lights as she walked back to her room.  
She spied Lee soundly sleeping on one side of her bed, she quietly giggled before making her way over to the other side of the bed and getting in, Lee automatically curling into her warmth, draping himself against her back.

Lee woke up not even 3 hours later spying the light just coming through the split in Tenten's curtains. He smiled, she always bought heavy curtains to make sure that even daylight wouldn't disturb her from a well deserved sleep.  
He moved his head back a little seeing that his face was buried in Tenten's now loose hair. But as he pulled his head back he noticed Tenten's bum was comfortably however teasingly pressed against his own hips.  
She stirred a little at his moving and wiggled her hips around to get comfortable again.  
Lee subconsciously started to run his hand from her waist to her thigh and around to her arse. She became more conscious from her sleepy state and sighed but didn't move just to see what he would do.  
It wasn't the first time anything like this had happened between them, there had been a few times after training or even while on missions were they couldn't ignore their bodies call for each other. It wasn't unheard of; it was just that nothing else had ever come of it, though both of them couldn't deny how passionate the other was with them.  
After a minute of a whole lot of nothing, Tenten grabbed Lee's hand to bring it around to right under her breast and pushed into his hips harder with her bum. That's when she felt his dick twitch and she knew she had him right there. He took a deep breath and kissed the back of her neck which shot waves of pleasure right down to her clit.

She wiggled her arse once more in response and she could feel his dick harden through his boxers. By then, they were both panting lightly. Then, he slid his hand around her hip and he started to rub her clit over her underwear which made her grind against his hardening dick. He did this a few times and then suddenly his hand shot right into her underwear and found her soaked. He started to tease her, rubbing her clit then working his way back to her opening, pressing one then two fingers in, pushing in and pulling out a couple of times before moving back to her clit all the while he kissed, sucked and nibbled on the back of her neck and moving to her shoulder.

"Mmmhhhh" she moaned while arching her back, pressing her hips more into him and his fingers more into her.

"Mm is that good?" Lee murmured and kissed the back of her neck again while he kept rubbing her clit.

"Yes" she whispered back, pressing into him again. His other hand worked its way up to her breast, squeezing and kneading.

"Ahh! Lee" She shook her head from side to side a little when he stopped to bring her back down before starting to bring her to the edge again.  
She reached her hand back feeling through his boxers before reaching in and palming him, he hissed against her neck and bit down just below her ear.  
Her entire body was on fire and her channel clenching with want down on nothing as he rubbed her clit.  
She barely chocked out an "Ohh Lee!"

She started grinding deeper and harder while simultaneously trying to pull her hand up and down his throbbing member. She arched her back and Lee's face was nuzzled into the back of her neck, his hips moving in rhythm with hers. He was breathing hard and kissing her shoulders and her neck before he lifted his head and nudged at her cheek with his.

"Tenten…" he murmured, beckoning her to turn her head toward him.  
She moaned.  
"Kiss me"

She did, she turned her head and joined their lips in a bruising kiss, tongues duelling. Lee moaned into the kiss and pulled back to give her some air, barely kissing her panting mouth before pulling her back in for another drudging kiss.  
Tenten pulled back from him for a second, swallowing their joined saliva before whispering "Lee…ahh…you taste so good-let me taste you properly"  
He laughed as he rubbed her clit harder.

"Please!" she shouted before he stopped-ending her journey to orgasm before her glorious end was reached.

"Ah!" She cried out in disappointment, and turned to face him "Why did you sto-"

"You wanted to 'taste me properly' didn't you?" he asked, a smug smile on his face. She glared at him a second before pushing him onto his back, tearing his boxers off before straddling him.

"It's good I have a couple of spares here" He murmured as she kissed her way down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples, scars and knicks and his belly button.  
He watched as she sat up, tossing her hair to one side-he marvelled at her beauty, her own scars shining like silver web across her skin.  
He was snapped out of his stare when she palmed one of his sensitive balls, his back arching as she rolled it a little harder before using her other hand to do the same to his other.

"Ah!" He cried out. His eyes snapping to her own-he watched as she smirked cruelly before leaning down and licking from his sac to tip; her eyes never wavering from his own.  
He watched her as she continuously licked his throbbing cock, making it glossy with her saliva. She closed her eyes before slowly opening them again, keeping eye contact and looking like a goddess of lust before she took the tip in her mouth and sucked. Lee cried out again, the sensation plus her whole erotic aura was going to send him over the edge before she'd had her fun.  
She sucked him into her mouth before pulling him out again, her hand coming up to pump him a few times before sucking him into her mouth again.

Lee couldn't stop writhing and bucking his hips so she used the arm that was keeping her up to hold down his hips, the pressure on his pubic bone sending another shock to his already sensitised cock. She carried on with her rhythm and as she felt Lee start to writhe under her arm again she stopped and sat up.

"No! Please!" Lee cried, one arm over his eyes, the other digging in the sheets so as not to grab her hair and hurt her-he always was a sweetheart- cheeks burning red, teeth clenched, sweat making his muscled body glisten.

"Oh alright" she sighed a breath of air onto his cock, making it jerk. Before taking him into her mouth again and sucking until his orgasm was ripped out of him. His knees bending, back arching and a guttural "Ahh!" coming from his throat.  
Tenten smiled as she swallowed his thick sticky cum, licking any remnants away and pressing kisses back up his chest. Her hand still pumping at his hard dick as aftershocks shook his body.

"You alright?" she asked as she leaned over him, hand still pumping his member, his breathing slowed, arm coming from over his eyes, he smiled and pulled her down for a long kiss which sent fire back to her centre, watching him had almost sent herself into orgasm but she'd held the urge down with great difficulty. He carried on kissing her for a while, moving one hand into her soft hair the other stopping her ministrations on his dick before resting it on her hip.

He did love her he thought, how could he be so passionate, so caring with her if he didn't? He'd thought it was just because they'd been so close on missions before and that he'd just cared for her as a friend, but when he'd seen Sakura after his and Tenten's first (completely accidental, they would say) couple of times together, he didn't feel that rush that he used to, and when in a crowd he would subconsciously be looking for Tenten instead of the pink haired girl.

As he kissed the brunette he flipped her onto her back gently, sometimes he was a little rough with her and she loved it but he wanted to show her what a gentle lover he could be, he never wanted to hurt her. (Though last time, when it had been rough, he was the one who had to deal with scratch marks down his back after it.)  
He started again by rubbing his hands down her curves, before pulling away from her mouth and following his hands with his tongue. A nip below her ear, a suck on her collar bone had her whimpering. A particularly hard bite to the underside of her breast had her calling out his name again.  
His fingers once again searched out the little nub at her centre, when he ran his fingers over it she arched her back, breathe hitching and thrust her fingers into his glossy hair.

"Ah! Lee!" she called as she threw her head back. He left his fingers to a thorough feel of her wetness.

"Mmh…look at how wet you are Tenten" He pulled his fingers from her and showed her the fluid that had collected on his finger tips.  
She whimpered.  
Lee sucked his fingers one by one "So delicious" he whispered before taking a long lick of her slit.

"Ahh!" she cried out again throwing her head back into the pillows.  
Lee then sat up taking his cock in one hand and giving it a few pumps before he lifted Tentens legs so they were resting over his shoulders. He grabbed his member again sliding the head along her folds, up towards her clit-she let out a keening wail as he just pressed her clit before sliding back down toward her opening again. He did this a couple more times, teasing her, listening to her wanting moans.

"Oh Kami Tenten" he slid his throbbing cock over her again, hissing, covering his dick in her juices. "I hope you're ready" he said quietly before sinking his dick into her soft flesh. He leaned over, her knees touching her shoulders with his movement, as he kissed her again. He could hear her moan in her throat his own mouth swallowing her whimpers as he pressed his tongue into her mouth.

He shifted on his knees, momentarily seating himself deeper within her before he sat up again, starting with a slow deep thrust, his hands pressing the backs of her thighs, keeping her legs as close to her torso as he could.  
He pulled all the way out slowly, and she screamed his name in ecstasy when he slammed back into her. The sound of wet pumping followed as he started a gradual rhythm slowly speeding up.

"You look irresistible when I have you like this" He chuckled as she moaned.

"Lee please!" She screamed when the throbbing head of his cock hit something deep inside her that had her legs clenching.

"Not yet" he said, pulling out and turning her over, he lifted her hips positioning her how he wanted her before sinking back into her depths. She lifted her head from its resting place on her arms and cried out arching her back down, her walls tightening around his dick.

Lee's eyes rolled back into his head as he pulled her hips back against his firmly, reaching forward and grabbing onto the soft flesh of her chest, finding her nipples, circling and pinching them while still thrusting into her from behind. He panted as he listened to her hisses and moans. Looking down he watched her form as she writhed, her back curving, head being thrown back-her hair nearly whipping her arse before she would shake her head from side to side as if she couldn't handle the pleasure.

"Don't cum yet" he grunted. "I want you to be looking in my eyes when you cum."

"Ah! Yes! Lee~" She moaned nodding, she grabbed his arm tightly before turning her head to watch his face for a little. He was so good at this. So good at giving love.  
She watched as his eyes left her form to roll back in his head again, her walls tightened again, he looked so good and she was so close! She turned back facing forward and grinded down as best she could on his dick, her walls further tightening.

"No!" He called out pulling from her again.

She cried out as he left her and nearly sobbed from her orgasm being taken out of her sights like that.

"Lee, Kami, Please!" She begged. He turned her back over, stared at her for a moment as he watched her brown doe like eyes focus on his face, her hair sprawled out like a dark halo of waves and kissed her deeply again; the promise of pleasure and love behind that kiss.

He arranged himself cross legged, his cock erect reaching for his belly button. He pulled the young woman legs first onto his lap, before helping her sit up. She raised herself onto her knees for a minute as Lee sorted himself out, pumping himself a few times again, spreading her slickness down his cock. Before she started to sink down again; his dick entering her again-filling her deliciously. She stopped for a minute, panting, watching Lee through her thick lashes. She watched as he looked to were they were joined, before he met her eyes and pulled her in for another kiss. She waited another moment, just enjoying the feeling of them being connected.

This was so right. Why had they never taken things further? They always ended up back together. He was her best friend.

He pushed her down before pulling her up again slowly before she took over, her knees starting to support her own weight in pushing herself up. His hands stroked around her back, hips and waist. She used one of her hands to drag him in for another kiss while one kept her steady, holding onto his broad shoulders.

"Lee" she whispered as she pulled back a little, she started to grind forward and back while he helped her with her up and down motions.

"You're so beautiful Tenten." He smiled, pushing her more deeply on him, her eyes unfocused with that thrust but she smiled back to him pecking his lips and cheeks and forehead before she rocked forward and pressed exquisite pressure onto her clit, sending her head back again, mouth open in a gasp.  
Lee took this opportunity to kiss and lick her boobs that were jiggling in front of his face. As soon as he latched onto a nipple, she cried out, thrusting forward more, leaving him to help her with going up and down.  
He felt her channel tighten around him making his toes curl under his legs. He pressed his forehead against her chest, panting, as she forced herself faster and deeper against him.

"Lee! Lee! I-Ah!" She sobbed out as her orgasm hit her, her eyes closing in rapture. She was still thrusting her hips in time with his even as her legs shook.  
He grunted and groaned into her chest as his orgasm also overcame him.  
"Ahh… ahh" They both panted as they came down from their high. Sweaty bodies clinging to eachother.

"Tenten?" Lee asked, stroking her back as he watched her closed eyes reopen and find his own wide eyes.  
She grunted in the back of her throat in acknowledgement.  
"Tenten… I want to make something of this, of us." He said looking down, avoiding her gaze "I, I love you Tenten"  
She sat there for a second before lifting his face so his eyes would meet hers.  
"Now where has that confident man gone that just had me dripping in the palm of his hand?" Lee's face turned a tomato red.  
"Lee… I love you too" She smiled before pulling him in for a soft kiss.

"Come on then." She said as she pulled away from him, shuddering when his member left her softly clenching centre. He looked at her confused before she pulled him back under the covers with her.

"We better get some more sleep before we go see Neji later." She giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder, the both of them still lightly panting.

She listened to the rumble of his voice through his chest "Should we talk about everything when we wake up?"  
"I guess so" she replied, tracing patterns on his chest with her finger "Hey Lee?"

He murmured a "yeah" back.  
"It's nice to hear an 'I love you' isn't it?" Tenten whispered.  
"It sure is" He laughed before dozing off again.

Tenten curled up against him, feeling his arm tighten around her waist. She listened to his slowing heart beat with a smile on her face and slipped into a restful slumber.

* * *

… I really don't know where that came from!

Hope you enjoyed!

TotTyrer out!

x


End file.
